Todo por no hacerle caso a mi corazón
by jathan-215867799
Summary: Después de que Carly se va a Italia,Freddie dice que la ama pero ¿Sera cierto?,Spencer lo quiere ayudar pero...¿Sera demasiado tarde? Descubranlo aqui!...Triste Seddie...


**Hoy mi querida prima me hizo ver ¡Goodbye...de nuevo ya que mi "linda" prima es Creddie y quería ver según ella su "triunfo" y me deprimí otra vez y quiero hacer sufrir un poco...bueno MUCHO al *** castaño pero no lo quise hacer con mis otras historias así que pensé ¿Por qué no un One-shot? Así que aquí está...Disfruten la lectura**

**Después de la despedida**

Hoy se fue el amor de mi vida a vivir con su padre a Italia y no la culpaba, claro que no..solo que no se como explicarlo, siento ganas de ir y detenerla, decirle que la amo y que no me deje pero algo me detiene y ese algo es mi carnívora mejor amiga _**Sam...**_Yo me sentía fatal de querer a mis 2 mejores amigas pero muy tarde me di cuenta que Carly era la indicada..no culpaba a Sam, claro que no, a ella yo también le había mentido y me debe estar odiando justo ahora ¿Por qué? Pues yo vi al final de que alce los brazos en forma de victoria, que mi rubia favorita estaba llorando..y todo por mi culpa..ahora me arrepiento de haber besado a Sam en el hospital mental, si tan solo me hubiera atrevido a decirle que no la amaba tal vez esto no estaría pasando..pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y yo quede como un patán ante las 2

-Hola Freddo ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Spencer confundido y no lo culpaba ya que eran las 2 de la mañana

-Pues quería hablar con un hermano-Dije con sinceridad

-Pues dime-Dijo comiendo una banana

-Pues..resulta que antes de irse Carly, ella me beso y me di cuenta que ella era el amor de mi vida y lastime a Sam ¿Qué hago?-Dije desahogándome

-¿Lastimaste a Sam?-Dijo Spencer decepcionado

-Pues si...creo-Dije confundido

-Mira..date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, mi hermanita se fue y tal vez, solo tal vez nunca regrese y Sam pues ella está aquí, ella te ama y mi hermanita solo tal vez te beso pero ella no sintió nada-Dijo Spencer serio

-¿Dices que tal vez Carly me beso y ella sintió como besar a un hermano?-Dije confundido y triste

-La verdad Freddo ella me conto todo y dijo que no había sentido nada más que una fuerte conexión de hermanos-Dijo Spencer, oficialmente, señoras y señores mi corazón está roto

-¿Eso te dijo?-Dije con la voz quebrada

-Aja, lo siento Freddie-Dijo Spencer con sinceridad

-No, yo siento no haberme enamorado de una persona que realmente me amara-Dije sollozando

-Aun ahí tiempo-Dijo Spencer con una sonrisa

-No quiero que Sam sea mi segundo plato-Dije un poco molesto

-No dije que Sam debería ser tu segundo plato-Dijo Spencer esbozando una sonrisa más grande que la anterior

-¿Eh?-Pregunte un poco confundido

-Solo tú lo sabrás, solo espero que cuando lo hagas no sea demasiado tarde-Dijo Spencer yéndose a su cuarto y dejándome en la sala muy confundido

**Fin **

* * *

Sé que no soy miss universo pero no era para que el me lastimara así, primero dijo que me amaba y yo como una estúpida le creí y después viene y lo besa Carly y todo lo que yo había hecho por el se fue por un tubo, yo que intente ser "normal" para Freddie pero eso no funciono ya que el no me amaba verdaderamente y la verdad no lo culpo y yo ahora que no esta Carly no lo voy a reconquistar, si el no me ama de que sirve que yo me esfuerce tanto, de hecho no me importa estar caminando sola por la calle a las 2 de la mañana

-Auch-Dije cayendo al suelo por un idiota que se me atravesó

-Lo siento-Dijo ¿Brad?

-¿Brad?-Dije confundida

-Ah, hola Sam-Dijo el decaído

-¿Te pasa algo?-Dije un poco preocupada

-De todo-Dijo el demasiado triste

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte un poco confundida

-Pues, puede que mi mama tenga cáncer-Dijo Brad empezando a sollozar

-¿¡QUE?! ¿¡COMO?!-Dije demasiado alterada

-Pues hoy se desmayo y el doctor nos dio esa posibilidad-Dijo Brad suspirando, y yo pensando que mi problema era "enorme"

-No te preocupes-Dije mirándolo y me quede viendo sus labios pero ¿Por qué? El no me gusta ¿O sí?

-Y ¿Por qué estabas tú aquí?-Dijo Brad

-Nah, por tonterías-Dije sonriendo tristemente

-Nada que te pase a ti, me parecen tonterías-Dijo el tiernamente, diablos Sam deja de pensar eso

-Pues resulta que hoy Carly, se fue con su padre a Italia y Freddie y ella se besaron y eso me dolió-Dije tristemente

-Eso no es una tontería, tú lo amas-Dijo Brad ¿triste?

-Creo que ya ni estoy segura de eso-Dije con sinceridad

-¿Enserio?-Dijo esperanzado

-Pues sí, no vale la pena andar llorando por alguien que no te ame-Dije sonriendo

**Fin **

* * *

No puedo creer que esté hablando con Sam así como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, no puedo creer que Freddie allá besado a Carly, digo ella esta bonita y todo pero la verdad a mí me gusta Sam, pero que estoy diciendo, ella esta lastimada y no puedo abusar de ello aunque me dan unas ganas de basarla, y por otro lado me da tanta tristeza saber que mi mama podría tener cáncer, pero yo sabía que con Sam lo superaría todo, si tan solo ella me amara...

-Entonces..¿Vamos al cine?-Dijo Sam sonriendo, como amaba su sonrisa

-Claro-Dije sin pensar

-Ok, vámonos-Dijo Sam caminando..esperen ¿Qué?

-Pero no esta abierto el cine a esta hora-Dije confundido

-No hay imposibles para mama-Dijo señalándose y no pude evitar reirme

-De acuerdo, vallamos-Dije tomándola de la mano

**Fin **

* * *

Sam y Brad estaban viendo una película de terror elegida por Sam y Brad por complacerla no quiso decir "no" pero a esas alturas de la película el chico ya quería vomitar por toda la sangre que escurría en la película y que a Sam la enloquecían y a Brad pues..no tanto

-Wow, mira Brad-Dijo Sam emocionada señalando la pantalla del cine

-Sam, no crees que es..ya sabes un poco..sangrienta-Dijo Brad un poco asustado

-¿Quieres que vallamos a ver otra?-Dijo Sam comprensiva

-Por favor-Dijo el chico levantándose de su silla rápidamente

-Ok-Dijo Sam levantándose de su asiento

-Porque no vemos la de "Mil rosas y un girasol"-Dijo Brad señalando la cartelera

-Es de 2 amigos que se enamoran y nunca se lo dicen y tienen que vivir con eso toda su vida-Dijo Sam leyendo la trama de la película

-Está bien para mí-Dijo Brad jalándola para llegar a la sala

_Película_

_-Yo lo amo-Dijo Michelle_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué no le dices?-Dijo Miranda desesperada_

_-Arruinaría nuestra amistad-Dijo Michelle sollozando un poco_

_-¿Cómo sabes que él no te ama?-Dijo Miranda_

_-Pues porque yo lo sé-Dijo Michelle_

_-Michelle ¿Qué hizo ese tarado?-Dijo Miranda sospechando algo_

_-Pues le dijo a sus amigos que nunca andaría conmigo porque según él, yo estaba horrible y solo me dé consejera porque quería __**chicas-**__Dijo Michelle recalcando chicas_

_-El es un estúpido, en primera tú no eres horrible y en segunda él te ama-Dijo Miranda_

_-Dudo que él me ame aunque sea como mejor amiga aunque también lo dudo-Dijo Michelle sollozando mas todavía_

_-No digas eso Michelle eres buena persona, muy linda con un corazón de oro, obviamente todos te amarían-Dijo Miranda con seguridad_

_-Todos menos el-Dijo Michelle llorando_

Con Sam y Brad

-Esta película esta del asco-Dijo Sam sollozando un poco

-¿Estas bien Sam?-Pregunto Brad preocupado por las lagrimas de la chica

-Si, estoy bien-Dijo Sam sonriendo

-Porque mejor no vamos a cenar algo-Dijo Brad

-Claro pero antes quiero hacer esto-Dijo Sam besando sorpresivamente a Brad, y para sorpresa de Sam él a los pocos segundos le correspondió

-Perdón-Dijo Sam avergonzada

-No te preocupes, de hecho a mi me gusto el beso-Dijo Brad esperando algo de la rubia

-A mi también Brad, a mi también-Dijo Sam sonriendo

-Pero...no quiero aprovecharme de ti-Dijo Brad

-¿Aprovecharte de mí?-Pregunto Sam confundida

-Si, mira acabas de sufrir un beso entre tu mejor amiga y el chico que amas-Intento decir Brad pero a los pocos segundos Sam le lanzo otro beso sorpresa

-Amaba Brad, amaba-Dijo Sam besando de nuevo a Brad y el la agarro de la cintura e hizo más profundo el beso

-Entonces señorita Sam me haría el honor de ser su novio-Dijo Brad arrodillándose en el cine

-Claro apuesto joven-Dijo Sam besándolo

-Hey Sammy ¿quieres ir a licuados locos?-Dijo Brad abrazándola

-Claro que si-Dijo Sam sonriendo

En licuados locos

* * *

-T-Bo, danos un licuado loco-Dijo Sam gritando desde abajo

-¡OIGAN! Esta no es hora de licuados-Dijo T-Bo enojado

-Te daré 50 dólares-Dijo Brad sacando el dinero

-Cierren la puerta cuando se vallan-Dijo T-Bo tomando el dinero alegremente

-¿Enserio le diste 50 dólares?-Dijo Sam confundida

-No, solo le di 10, pero ahora está demasiado dormido para darse cuenta-Dijo Brad

-Ya aprendiste de mama-Dijo Sam sonriendo

-De hecho-Dijo Brad abrazándola

-Quiero un licuado de fresa salvaje-Dijo Sam sentándose en una de las mesas

-Ya va pequeñuela-Dijo Brad divertidamente

-¡Oye! No soy "pequeñuela"-Dijo Sam un poco ofendida

-Claro que si-Dijo Brad poniéndose al otro lado del mostrador

-Bueno ya si-Dijo Sam riendo un poco

1 hora después 

-Nos tenemos que ir pequeñuela, mañana hay escuela-Dijo Brad

-¡Diablos!, Ya que-Dijo Sam levantándose y tirando las 2 vasos de licuados

-Bueno, te acompaño a tu casa-Dijo Brad cargándola

-De acuerdo ogro-Dijo Sam riéndose de el apodo que le había puesto a Brad

-Sana y salva pequeñuela-Dijo Brad bajando a Sam de su espalda

-La pase muy bien ogro-Dijo Sam besándolo

-Entonces ¿Es oficial?-Dijo Brad sonriendo

-Claro que si-Dijo Sam entrando a su casa

-Buenas noches señorita **de ogro-**Dijo Brad

-Buenas noches señor **de pequeñuela**-Dijo Sam sonriendo y cerrando la puerta

Al día siguiente en el apartamento Shay

* * *

-Entonces, vas a darle una oportunidad a Sam-Dijo Spencer´

-Creo que si-Dijo el castaño

-No debería haber Creeos en tu decisión-Dijo Spencer serio

-Sabes, creo que siempre los Celos te hacen reaccionar y con Sam nunca eh tenido celos-Dijo Freddie

-Ok-Dijo Spencer confundido

En la escuela

* * *

-Sam, necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Freddie corriendo al casillero de la rubia

-Claro, dime-Dijo Sam tranquila y feliz

-Pues quería decirte que si querías intent...-Trato de decir Freddie cuando llegó Brad y beso a Sam con mucho amor

-Oh, Freddie, Brad es mi novio-Dijo Sam emocionada

-Oh, ¿Enserio?, que bueno-Dijo Freddie un poco celoso

-Lo sabemos, pero nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego Freddie-Dijo Sam yéndose con Brad a su clase

-Me dieron celos-Dijo el castaño sorprendido

2 Meses después

* * *

-¿Cómo le fue a tu mama con el doctor?-Dijo Sam abrazando a Brad

-NO TIENE CANCER-Dijo Brad gritando de emoción

-Gracias a dios-Dijo Sam abrazando a su "ogro"

-Y lo mejor es que te tengo a ti-Dijo Brad besándola

-Y yo a ti-Dijo Sam sonriendo

En el apartamento Shay

-Sabes Freddo, te lo merecías-Dijo Spencer regañando al castaño

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?-Dijo el castaño sollozando

-Porque te tenia segado Carly y su belleza **EXTERIOR-**Dijo Spencer un poco molesto

-Lo se-Dijo Freddie triste

-Pero debes estar feliz por Sam-Dijo Spencer

-Sabes, ella esta muy feliz con Brad-Dijo Freddie sonriendo

-¿Ves?, mejor dejalo asi y que Sam sea feliz ¿No crees?-Dijo Spencer

-Si, eso creo-Dijo Freddie

-Y todo por _**No escuchar a tu corazón-**_Dijo Spencer

**Ok, me deprimí demasiado al ver IGoodbye de nuevo, se que debería actualizar mis historias pero estoy deprimida u.u, necesito reviews porfavor **


End file.
